fire of the jewel
by burningdove
Summary: The gang moves to a “bad” neighborhood in search of a demon that killed some humans, and also has something of great value.


A/N: this is a warning this is somewhat under rated. I started it in school, so I couldn't write down all t he swears that everyone would probably say. Just to let you know I am not a Hiei fan, I just needed someone to be with my main character. Oh yeah I almost forgot. DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH or any characters in it, I really wish I did though. SUMMERY (just in case you didn't read it before): The gang moves to a "bad" neighborhood in search of a demon that killed some humans, and also has something of great value. R&R please, sorry if my writing isn't good, I know I'm not that good. (sorry, I suck at summaries)

I was listening to my IPod, one of my favorite songs, Numa, Numa. As I was just getting to the Duke part, I heard a scream. It was a really high pitched scream probably made by the new neighbors, one of them probably saw a mouse. I turned the sound up on my IPod and changed the track to Axel F, Crazy Frog! As I dinged, bommed, and dummed the scream suddenly stopped. Then an Evil laugh came from the house. And then crying…odd I thought, very odd. Then I heard yells.

"DUDE! Get your moronic lumpy ass out of the fricking way!" it was a male voice.

"SORRY, and my ass is NOT lumpy!" said another male voice.

"YES IT IS I'VE FELT IT BEFORE!" said the first male voice. An Awkward silence followed then,

"YOU WHAT?" screamed the second one

"YOU SAT ON MY FRICKIN' HEAD, BAKA!" yelled the first voice again "When in hell did I do that?" asked the second voice quieting down a bit

"When you went flying, when that dude knocked you out," said the first voice starting to get a little annoyed sounding.

"OOOOH," said the second guy moronically "that's why I don't remember," "DUH! Now get out! Koenma has a frickin' assignment, now get UP!"

"Okay,"

I have some REALLY weird neighbors, I thought. Well all the neighbors here are either pervs, never come out of their house, or drank all the time, some though has weird fumes coming out of their houses, probably drugs in the making. Some of my neighbors definitely sold drugs, and took them. I turned my IPod back on and went downstairs. I live in a very poor neighborhood. Almost everyone are squatters. My family and I aren't though; we are very close to being evicted. I don't have much of a family either; just me and my little sister, and of course the rats and mice. We don't want the rats and mice, but they live in the walls of our house. You are probably wondering why a 15 year old was living alone with a 6 year old in a dump like this. To cut to the chase, our parents were murdered five years ago and this is all we were left with. My little sister doesn't remember them at all. She kinda remembers dad, but not mom. Mom died right after she gave birth to Izzy. Not from giving birth to Izzy though. Dad got really mad when she wasn't a boy. He hit mom, and some more gruesome stuff happened. Dad didn't die a natural death though, not at ALL. It would've been much better if he did, Izzy and I would have less hanging on our shoulders. No he didn't die from over drinking. I KILLED HIM

Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking about how lumpy Kuwabara's ass really was. "Okay so it's a little bit lumpy, but SO WHAT?" yelled Kuwabara

"It's not just a little bit lumpy. It has like gigantic baseballs plastered onto it!" yelled Yusuke.

"WHAT THE FOO! YOU BAKA!" Kuwabara swung a punch at Yusuke. "YOU DON'T DO THAT!" yelled Yusuke kicking Kuwabara in the crotch. "OWIE! I WANT MY KITTY!" said Kuwabara keeling over in pain and sucking his thumb crying.

"There is plenty more of where that came from! PLENTY MORE!" said Yusuke punching Kuwabara's head. A fist fight was started.

(Ten minutes later, and somehow they made it to their destination)

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Stop at ONCE!" said Koenma

"Why should we diaper head?" asked Yusuke

"Because otherwise I won't tell you the new assignment!" Kuwabara and Yusuke shut up and looked at Koenma all serious-like.

"Now all we have to wait for Hiei and Kurama." At that moment Kurama walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, Koenma," he said "I had some important business to attend to first,"

"Good, now just Hiei." They all sat in silence and waited. Usually Hiei wasn't late. About five minutes later Hiei walked in.

"Finally you're here! What took you so long?" said Koenma

"Hn. Nothing to tell you about." Said Hiei

"What's up short stuff?" said Yusuke. Hiei glared at him, and walked to the other side of the room.

"Okay now that you're all here I can tell you the assignment. There is a girl, we think she's a demon, but we can't really tell. And she has an item worth a WHOLE lot. It also has been missing since before I was born."

"That's probably not so long ago," snickered Yusuke

"IT'S MUCH MORE THAN YOU SHORT LITTLE LIFETIME!" screamed Koenma.

"Okay, I get it," said Yusuke defeated.

"This item is very important, and if you learn to use its powers well, you could become as strong as any S class demon. Maybe stronger," said Koenma. The whole room went silent.

"Does this girl know how to use it?" asked Kurama

"We don't think she knows its full powers. Probably just tapped into a tiny bit of its powers."

"A tiny bit? Couldn't that make her as strong as, well, us?" said Kurama

"Yes, a tiny bit could mean as strong as us. It could also make her a very feeble and pathetic demon too," said Koenma in deep thought.

"Let's hope that this serial killer girl is a pathetic demon," said Kurama

"yes let's hope," said Koenma "Well we have to be getting back to the assignment, There is a space for you guys in a building next to the girl's. Yusuke and Kuwabara have already started settling in. Kurama and Hiei you are to go there too. While you are there you have to watch the girl try and get to know how much of the energy she has tapped into. Once you know her limits try and get her,"

"Okay, we're off then?" said Yusuke

"Yes, you're off. Now go!" said Koenma

I was sitting in my room


End file.
